


В этой комнате нет никого, кроме меня

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Зато прикосновения – реальны, теплое дыхание на макушке, когда Виктор расчёсывает ему волосы, – реальное, и больше никто не может назвать Юри странным.Потому что его воображаемый друг, его воображаемая любовь всей жизни – наконец-то тут, видимый для всех. Шах и мат, школьный психолог.





	В этой комнате нет никого, кроме меня

**Author's Note:**

> у Юри всё плохо (диссоциативное расстройство личности)  
> матчасть в некоторой степени изменена в угоду сюжету

Юри знает, что он странный.

Никто в лицо так не говорит, конечно, это ведь невежливо, но с раннего детства он знает, что не вписывается в рамки нормального поведения, что так, как он существует, существовать нельзя. Разговаривать самому с собой – нельзя, махать рукой, когда никто не идёт навстречу – нельзя, уходить гулять одному, сказав, что с другом – тоже нельзя. В школе ещё хуже, проговоришься или вдруг кто-то заметит – сразу взгляды, сразу шёпот за спиной, и фигурное катание помогает намного лучше, чем школьный психолог, которая говорит, что нужно уже вырастать из своих воображаемых друзей. Эта женщина, она чем-то похожа на статую, усталая и строгая, при ней Юри старается не говорить ничего странного, вести себя как можно приличнее. Отвечает правильно на все вопросы, даже если каждый ответ оборачивается ложью. Эта женщина говорит: «В этой комнате нет никого, кроме нас с тобой», и необходимо с ней согласиться, чтобы мучительный поток вопросов кончился.

Но, к счастью, Юри плевать на свою ложь, потому что у него есть Виктор.

И Виктор, конечно, никакой не воображаемый друг.

Сначала он даже не Виктор – в детстве Юри не зовёт его по имени, просто называет «другом». И не может вспомнить хотя бы примерной даты, когда «друг» появляется – да и само детство раньше его появления кажется туманным, смазанным, нечётким. Зато «друг» знает, что делать, когда задирают мальчишки в школе, знает, как отвечать маме на неудобные вопросы, знает, как разговаривать с Минако-сенсеем, чтобы она не нянчилась с Юри, как с ребёнком. Просто знает. Иногда ошибается, конечно, с кем не бывает, но Юри скоро понимает, что «друг» учится намного быстрее него и лучше прислушиваться. Не из-за страха, конечно.

«Друг» любит его даже таким – слабым, трусливым, робким, эгоистичным и замкнутым.

«Друг» – это полная его противоположность – сильный, храбрый, харизматичный, альтруистичный и, наверное, открытый, был бы открытый, если бы не предпочитал Юри обществу всех других людей.

Почему-то. В детстве этот вопрос не беспокоит особо сильно, а в школе – другое дело. Странным быть не хочется, а заставить себя быть не-странным Юри не может, и всё, что у него остаётся, – уйти в тренировки и довольствоваться «другом». Оставаться странным. Это абсолютно неправильная стратегия, так говорит даже «друг», но у него нет своих вариантов. И они оставаются вдвоём, говорят часами о прочтённой манге и книгах, о смешных посетителях источников, о домашнем задании и желании стать архитектором. Это легко – с другими людьми Юри сложно, они кажутся слишком резкими и грубыми, не умеют вести себя, не умеют слушать, и рассказывать тоже не всегда умеют. Бывают те, с кем полегче, – например, Юко, очень нежная и ласковая, с ней не так мучительно неудобно, она не лезет глубже, чем надо, и всегда рада, если Юри позволяет ей узнать что-то сокровенное.

Но это – всё. Редкие знакомые, Юко, «друг» – это всё, что Юри нужно, его устроил бы один только «друг», но, увы, тогда он будет казаться страннее, чем нужно.

Выход находится сам собой. Однажды Юко показывает ему выступление Виктора.

И Юри даже не замечает, как «друг» становится Виктором. Может быть, дело в том, что он всегда был им, просто не хотел раскрывать тайну раньше времени.

Виктор ведь звезда, гений, идеальный человек, ребёнка таким можно напугать, и между ними тогда пролегла бы пропасть из непонимания и выверенного уважения, но он смог сделать всё настолько хорошо, насколько возможно – и даже когда Юри осознаёт, что «друг» действительно всегда был Виктором, это не становится потрясением. Немного неловко, вот и всё. Чуть-чуть смущения, но это даже не мешает – столько времени уже, даже под другой личиной, он всегда рядом, он уже знает всё, что только можно знать о Юри, какой смысл краснеть?

Зато много нового можно узнать о самом Викторе. Он открывается постепенно, конечно, очень осторожно, даже русский акцент у него появляется не сразу. Юри просто спрашивает его однажды, откуда такое хорошее знание японского, и Виктор говорит: «Чтобы не напугать тебя». Говорит: «Но мне сложно, если честно» – и Юри просит его не поддерживать язык в идеальном порядке. Появляются русские слова, интонации, Юри старается много читать на русском, чтобы понимать Виктора.

А Виктор остаётся его самым близким человеком.

Говорит: «Ты должен соревноваться со мной на одном уровне, солнышко, ты ведь можешь, мы должны стоять на одном пьедестале».

Юри тренируется упорно, усердно, хоть его нервы и сдают на каждом соревновании – там Виктор бессилен, несмотря на все слова, тело, бьющееся в тревожной дрожи, не обмануть никакими ласковыми увещеваниями. Тренируется так самоотверженно, что, когда ноги почти отнимаются от боли и усталости, Виктор шепчет на ухо такое, что Юри бы покраснел, если бы у него были силы. Он не любит жалость, почти ненавидит – с самого детства, но Виктор никогда не жалеет его. На тренировках медовый высокий голос звучит у затылка, командует – ещё прыжок, ещё раз дорожка, нога повисла, что с руками, приземляешься криво.

Когда Юри уезжает в Детройт, ему страшно – он не хочет, чтобы между ним и Виктором что-то менялось. Не хочет, чтобы его опять считали странным. Но всё работает как надо – его разговоры о «кумире» принимаются как должное, и даже Пхичит, который поначалу кажется немного раздражающим, становится лучшим другом. Он чем-то напоминает Виктора, но совсем чуть-чуть, может быть, темпераментом – с ним легко и приятно. Пхичит может болтать без умолку, а Юри может его слушать. Пхичит может встревать в авантюры, но если он втягивает в них Юри, эти авантюры всегда безопасны.

Юри снится Виктор, когда тренировки и дружба занимают слишком много времени.

Эти сны, сначала безобидные и теплые, в конце концов оборачиваются омутом из прикосновений, шёпота и движений. Почти реальных, как кажется в первые минуты после пробуждения. Настоящих, если подумать – ведь только так Виктор может прикоснуться к Юри. На руках остаётся фантомное ощущение теплой гладкой кожи, в носу – запах пота и одеколона, внизу живота – спадающее возбуждение.

Они не говорят об этом, потому что нет смысла, Виктор знает его вдоль и поперёк, он бы не сделал  _ ничего _ , что навредило бы Юри.

Виктор никогда не навредил бы ему.  _ Никогда _ . Он сам во сне вычерчивает это слово языком на спине Юри, шепча в ухо: «Никогда».

«Я никогда не позволю ни себе, ни кому-то другому сделать тебе больно».

Всё надламывается на финале Гран-При, когда каждый прыжок оборачивается падением и каждое движение вызывает нервную дрожь, как будто Юри в жизни не стоял на коньках, и только сейчас, под светом софитов, в первый раз затянул шнуровку. Пустота захлёстывает, пробирается под кожу, и даже голос Виктора не спасает, едва слышный, едва заметный в гомоне осуждающих, обвиняющих, отвратительно жалеющих голосов.

Всё надламывается, когда мальчик-юниор, Юрий Плисецкий, кричит на него, как будто имеет на это право, как будто он – это центр вселенной, как будто у него в голове тоже нет ничего, кроме пустоты и желания сделать кому-нибудь больно.

Юри замыкается, закрывается, как моллюск, и не хочет слушать голос Виктора в своей голове, не хочет, потому что он должен был – они должны были – это предотвратить. Всё было напрасно, каждый вдох и каждое движение было напрасно, и это пустота, в которой растворяется боль, оставляя после себя надрывный кашель. Это пустота, которую нужно заполнять чем угодно – едой, сериалами, играми. Нужно забивать, потому что когда она есть – это страшно, ужасно, невыносимо.

Виктор говорит: «Прости меня».

Юри говорит: «Ты не виноват».

Потому что виноват всегда тот, кто слабее. Тот, кого всю жизнь нужно было поддерживать, вести, учить. Виктор пытается забрать у Юри это чувство вины, так отчаянно хочет ему помочь, что однажды вдруг происходит что-то, о чем точно нельзя говорить школьному психологу.

Юри закрывает глаза в своей постели после полуночных рыданий и открывает – на катке. Уставший, запыхавшийся, с гудящими мышцами, с потом, струящимся по лбу.

«Прости меня, – бьётся в голове отчаянный голос Виктора, – прости, прости, прости, я так хотел, чтобы тебе стало легче».

Это странно. Действительно странно. Юри ощупывает себя, своё тело, и думает – а он ведь не один. Никогда не был один. И никогда не будет. Если немного расслабиться, если разрешить, отдать контроль – то Виктор возьмёт верх и сделает всё правильно, потому что он знает как и знает, что будет лучше всего.

Но «Stammi vicino» Юри катает сам. Виктор только подсказывает путь, вечную зависимость, вечную точку опоры, точку, с которой начинается круг, которой круг оканчивается. В этой программе – боль и злость, отчаяние, просьба, больше похожая на сломленную мольбу, а ещё в ней – любовь.

Юри любит Виктора с самого первого своего вдоха.

И позволит ему делать абсолютно всё.

Только надлом остаётся, как сюжетное ружье на стене, которое обязательно должно выстрелить, и оно всегда висело – Юри знал, знал, с самого начала знал, что однажды это случится. Шестым чувством, как предсказатель, не осознающий своих видений.

Виктор приезжает в Хасецу.

Виктор говорит: «Я буду твоим тренером».

Виктор говорит: «А предупредить не мог?»

Юри немного сходит с ума. «Немного» – слабо сказано.

Ками посылают ему подарок, неожиданный и странный, следом приезжает Юрий Плисецкий, и Виктор устраивает соревнования между ними, поэтому Юри нужно сосредоточиться на своей победе, хотя он, если уж честно, совсем не понимает, зачем ему сражаться за тренерство Виктора, если Виктор тренировал его всю жизнь.

Но голос у затылка уверяет, что это хорошая идея. Что так и должно быть.

«Мы – нет, я – я очень тебя люблю. Просто тебе нужно показать, на что ты способен».

И Юри показывает. Ему неловко рядом с Виктором – тем, который в отдельном теле, потому что это всё-таки немного другое. Совсем чуть-чуть. Этот Виктор ведёт себя так, как нужно, но он совсем немного сложнее. Ему сложнее доверять. Но это всё не так важно, и Юри обнимает его перед своим выступлением, ощущения – как во снах – и просит смотреть на себя.

Конечно, Виктор смотрит. И выбирает его. Юрий Плисецкий уезжает, и Юри абсолютно всё равно – он не тратит время на людей, которые на него кричат. Время – слишком ценный ресурс.

Виктор всегда говорит: «Если они не умеют вести себя нормально, это не твои проблемы, дорогой».

В жизни Юри становится так много Виктора, что можно задохнуться с непривычки, поэтому он уходит спать один, иногда сбегает после тренировок, отмалчивается, потому что перед глазами – лицо Виктора, его голос звучит в ушах, его голос звучит у затылка, его лицо во снах, его прикосновения везде, абсолютно, каждая клеточка тела может теперь при мимолётном желании воспроизвести ощущения ладоней на себе. Трудно разграничивать. Трудно ориентироваться.

«Я о таком не говорил, Юри», – удивляется Виктор.

«Память ни к чёрту, сам понимаешь, солнышко», – смеётся Виктор.

Не совпадают. Как кусочки паззла.

Виктор внутри затихает, уходит на периферию, а тот, что снаружи, подбирается всё ближе и ближе. Юри не сопротивляется, ему совсем немного одиноко, но это пройдёт, наверняка пройдёт. Обещанное «никогда» позволяет доверять даже там, где натренированная система безопасности визжит сигнальной сиреной.

Зато прикосновения – реальны, теплое дыхание на макушке, когда Виктор расчёсывает ему волосы, – реальное, и больше никто не может назвать Юри странным.

Потому что его воображаемый друг, его воображаемая любовь всей жизни – наконец-то тут, его могут видеть все. Шах и мат, школьный психолог.

И, конечно, Виктор имеет право на всё, что он делает, даже если Юри с непривычки пытается сбежать. Сны – это другое, там нет взглядов со стороны и забываются детали, а в реальности в щеки ударяет кровь, голова кружится и Виктор смеётся, смотрит внимательными голубыми глазами, бережно дотрагивается до лица.

Он никогда не причинит Юри боль.

Это единственное условие, которое должно выполняться, потому что Юри ненавидит оказываться беззащитным, ненавидит доверять и получать в ответ «странный», ненавидит подпускать к себе и получать нож под рёбра. И Виктор это знает, конечно. Виктор всю жизнь защищал его, даже когда не был рядом в реальности.

Всего одно условие – и больше Юри не ставит границ.

Всё ломается.

Юри слышит треск, когда его накрывается тревожной истерикой, когда после победы в первой половине этапа Кубка Китая он не может спать, не может даже сделать глоток воды, а Виктор спит. И внутри, и снаружи. И Юри остаётся один.

Треск рвущейся ткани. Треск повязки на глазах. Треск связанных рук.

Он становится всё сильнее, когда Виктор безуспешно пытается успокоить, но у него ничего не выходит, и это неудивительно. Наверное. Виктор внутри просто не мог докричаться, а снаружи – что ему мешает попробовать другие способы? Что ему мешало раньше? Неудивительно, Юри держится, держится, потому что эта тревога – его злейший враг, и толку просить других справиться с ней, если сам не можешь даже попытаться.

Треск. Треск. Треск.

Виктор кричит: «Не слушай!», а Юри уже устал. Он обречён проиграть. Он опять не справился, и пустота открывает свою огромную бесцветную пасть, чтобы сожрать, не жуя. Сквозь прозрачное пустотное тело слышится голос.

«Я буду вынужден перестать быть твоим тренером».

Юри оборачивается. Виктор смотрит спокойно и серьёзно. На щеках – ощущение горячих, солёных слёз, всё плывёт перед глазами, уши закладывает.

Треск.

«Это не я. Пусти меня, я разберусь. Это не я, потому что я никогда не сделал бы тебе больно, Юри. Я бы никогда от тебя не отказался, даже в шутку, даже если бы это было необходимо. Пожалуйста, любовь моя, пусти меня, я был неправ и мне нужно исправить свою ошибку. Я знаю, что делать. Пожалуйста, Юри».

Т-р-е-с-к.

Виктор вдыхает, сдерживая рыдания, и дрожащими губами говорит, что всё в порядке. «Этот» смотрит растерянно, обеспокоенно, у него паника, и хочется закатить глаза. Хочется встряхнуть за лацканы пиджака и спросить: «Ты что, блять, рыдающих людей никогда не видел?»

Какой ебаный пиздец. Что ж, ничего удивительного, Виктор Никифоров умеет делать вид, что всё идёт хорошо, но когда всё идёт плохо, он начинает делать вид, что всё просто охуенно.

Ничего сложного.

Вышел – откатал как боженька – получил медаль. Не факт, что золотую, но медаль. Виктору немного сложно ориентироваться в пространстве, а ещё сложнее – вспоминать, что надо делать. Юри, маленькое испуганное солнышко, шепчет у затылка свои инструкции. В обращении с мудаками Юри профи, это не нуждается в подтверждении.

Это даже приятно, ткнуть в платиновую макушку и укатиться вдаль, как будто ничего и не было. Воспринимай как хочешь, называется. Вот Виктор имел в виду «ты лысеешь» и «ты тупой» одновременно. Сосредоточиться получается после пары секунд, и тело само двигается, привычно, сколько раз уже отработано каждое движение. Юри так усерден, так трудолюбив, что его тело вообще может работать без мозга, на одних только условных рефлексах, подкрепляемых музыкой.

Виктор так сильно облажался перед ним.

Виктор честно думал, что «этот», стоящий у бортика, будет хорошей идеей. Думал, что, если у Юри появится реальный близкий человек, ему будет легче и тревожность уйдёт, и жизнь наладится, потому что Виктор там, из своего закутка, вообще ничего сделать не может – он абсолютно бесполезен. И всё оказалось зря. Банкет, пляски, обжимания с «этим», больше похожие на нарциссизм, – всё было зря. Хорошо, что Юри хотя бы этого не помнит.

Юри вообще много чего не помнит и не должен помнить. Для своего же блага.

Когда «этот» налетает с поцелуями, Виктор равнодушно думает – опоздал. Раньше надо было. Хуевый тренер, хуевый друг, хуевый человек. Где ты был, когда Юри дразнили? Где ты был, когда его считали изгоем, когда обзывали и травили? Где ты был, когда он в первый раз подумал о самоубийстве?

Где ты был, человек, называющий себя Виктором Никифоровым?

Наверное, это ревность. И обида. Заслуженная. Почему оригинал – вот этот, с сияющими глазами и отсутствием хотя бы малейшего осознания ситуации, а не он, Виктор, который всё отлично понимает?

Не важно. Сейчас это не важно.

Главное – соревнования. Юри хотел победить своими силами, но сейчас ему лучше отдохнуть, а Виктор попытается сделать всё возможное. Он знает Юри лучше, чем кто-либо на свете, и притворяться им – почти то же самое, что переодеваться из спортивной формы в костюм. Несложно, главное – уловить нужное ощущение.

И Виктор улавливает.

Даже если его передёргивает от пафосных жестов «этого» и хочется зарядить ему коньком по лицу. Даже если произвольная летит к чертям, потому что Юри внутри плачет и бушует, разрывая их обоих чувством вины из-за Маккачина, даже если Виктору иногда хочется отдохнуть от этой бешеной гонки.

Даже если иногда Виктор завидует «этому».

Эгоистичному засранцу, который продолжает творить всё, что захочет. Прикосновения, предназначающиеся Юри, летят в Виктора, и это действительно что-то ненормальное. Смотреть на  _ себя,  _ держать  _ себя  _ за руку, целоваться  _ с собой _ .

Дарить кольцо  _ себе. _ А потом слушать от «этого» про помолвку.

Виктор не выдерживает, снова чуть не заваливает короткую, а затем пытается тактично, мягко отшить, но стоит «этому» картинно заплакать, как уже почти заснувший Юри снова кричит, и приходится пообещать – нет, не буду делать ему больно, всё будет хорошо, солнышко, отдыхай.

Всё будет охуенно.

Серебро – это чуть меньше, чем Виктор рассчитывал, намного меньше, чем хотел Юри, вообще не то, на что надеялся «этот».

Зато теперь можно, наверное, снова передать бразды правления Юри, но Виктор не спешит. Чёрт с ним, с эгоистичным желанием пользоваться телом – оно всё равно неподходящее. Просто чем больше Виктор смотрит на «этого», тем сильнее уверяется, что его нельзя подпускать к Юри.

Что в голове – то на языке, и границ никаких, мозгов тоже не слишком много. Разве он достоин? Разве ему место рядом с Юри? Юри всё равно почти уже не просыпается. Его голос Виктор слышит лишь изредка, как эхо. Как отголосок. Скучает, безумно скучает, но план в голове рождается сразу после переезда в Питер.

Скоро всё будет так же, как раньше. Только они вдвоём, и никаких «оригиналов», которые и называться так не имеют права.

Больше Виктор не старается притворяться. Не стрижёт волосы, меняет очки на линзы, позволяет русским словам вклиниваться в речь, нехотя берёт предложенную программу от «этого», но переиначивает её и заставляет всех на тренировках пораженно замолкать. Заставляет «этого» ходить мрачнее тучи и лезть под руки, постоянно спрашивая, не случилось ли чего.

– Нет, – говорит Виктор и уходит спать на диван.

Заниматься сексом с самим собой он, блять, не намерен. И поддерживать теплые отношения – тоже. Всё равно «этот» сам виноват, нечего было на себя взваливать, нечего было на всю страну нести чепуху про одновременное тренерство и катание. Виктор оказывает минимальную помощь – ему просто не требуется такой хреновый тренер. Вот Яков – другое дело.

Виктору вообще не требуется присутствие «этого». И он не стесняется это демонстрировать. Ради интереса иногда смягчается, даже целует, обнимает, говорит, что всё будет хорошо, но это ненадолго – больше пары дней терпеть не получается. Это как пытаться уживаться с хреновой версией самого себя, которая уверена, что тот из вас, кто должен уйти, – это ты.

Иногда Виктору становится интересно, как долго «этот» продержится.

Иногда Виктору хочется, чтобы он исчез немедленно, но какой-то суеверный страх останавливает. Вдруг, убив его, исчезнет и сам Виктор?

Убийство и суицид в одном флаконе.

Но чем длиннее отрастают волосы, чем сильнее меняются жесты, чем сильнее пугается «этот», слыша общие интонации в их разговоре, тем больше Виктор убеждается – так нужно. Необходимо. Остаться должен только один, и плевать, какой ценой. Больше нет сил бороться за своё право на существование. За свою индивидуальность. За себя.

Последней каплей оказывается записка на холодильнике, которую оставляет Виктор. На которую «этот» смотрит с сухим, сдержанным ужасом.

Неудивительно. У них ведь один почерк.

Ночью Виктор понимает – пора, и приставляет купленный через даркнет пистолет ко лбу «этого». В голове не возмущается Юри, это тревожный знак, но разбираться всё равно придётся потом, потому что «этот» открывает глаза.

– Не дёргайся, – сразу говорит Виктор, надавливая пистолетом на кожу. – Иначе будет много возни. А у меня самолёт через пять часов.

– Куда уезжаешь? – спрашивает «этот», как будто не его держат на прицеле.

– К Пхичиту. Будет моим алиби.

– Он тебя не знает. И не поверит тебе.

– Мечтай, – этот разговор раздражает с самого начала, и Виктор уже жалеет, что дал «этому» возможность выговориться. – Твои последние слова?

– Кто ты?

Тишина. Треск. Треск – это смех Виктора, который он едва подавляет, чтобы не дрожали руки.

– Я – Виктор Никифоров.

– И кто тогда я?

– Глупый вопрос. В этой комнате нет никого, кроме меня. Пора бы уже запомнить это.

Треск. Треск. Треск.

Выстрел.

Виктор открывает глаза и вдыхает запах пороха. На лице – брызги крови, и сердце бьётся так бешено, что кажется, сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Встать, быстрее, умыться, смыть с себя всё это, не думать, не думать, не думать о теле, лежащем на кровати. Кошмарный сон, просто кошмарный сон. Такого не может быть в реальности.

В зеркале – реальность. Это несложно. Зеркала не врут.

И слёзы, падающие в раковину, тоже не могут врать.

Нужно просто сосчитать до десяти, и всё снова станет хорошо. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь… Кого он обманывает? Больше ничего не будет хорошо.

Там, в спальне, лежит тело человека, которого он любил больше жизни. Там, в спальне, кажется, лежит он сам. Там, в спальне, лежит  _ кто-то _ .

А кто-то – стоит перед зеркалом и плачет.

Странно.


End file.
